100 Viewer Special: Halo Origin of Me(Halo but google translated)
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Thanks for 100 views on my recursive translation series. As a celebration, Here is the Halo Legends story Halo Origins translated from English to Chinese and back to English.
1. Origin of Me 1

Somewhere in space, the dawn of the frontiers of the UN Security Council is constantly floating in space. The ship is a captain of low-temperature freezing and A.I. Cortana. The old Cortana began to groan and began to talk to the principal. It was completely clear that the principal could not hear her voice.

Cortana: Chieftain? Can you hear me?

Cortana's hologram appears on holotank. She appears in the position of the fetus.

Cortana: When I was born seven years ago, I already had all the human knowledge.

She looked at the Master Chief's cryotube.

Cortana: It took me almost two hours to process and understand all of this information. But I am not sure which memories are mine, even what is true and what is true. Since then, I have found more information. I have lived for a long time for A.I. But now, after seven years, I finally understood your role, your position in the universe and how you came here. Human evolution, invention, desire... and the eternal war. Forever war. The oldest and most enduring practice of mankind.

The scene was transferred to a planet where the forerunner lived.

Cortana: A hundred thousand years ago, there was a great civilization in this universe. Like all civilizations, they face a sudden and terrible transformation. The primary threat from the outside. What they didn't think of. Never ready.

An unidentified ship floats on the planet of Forerunner. Large pieces of debris fall into the atmosphere.

Cortana: They simply call it "flood." Unstoppable power. Unstoppable thirst.

Law enforcement officers and sentinels flew to the crater of one of the pieces. The tentacles passed by the crater and spread in the city of Forerunner.

Cortana: It swallowed everything that was touched. At first, their skills, their courage seems to prevail.

The sentinels moved a lot to destroy the flood, but the various forms of the flood spread too fast.

Cortana: But they waited too long to see the threat and join the battle. The flood is too far away.

The flood form began to infect the living forerunners. The flood began to form biomass in all areas of the pioneering civilization. The flood eventually formed a pure form.

Cortana: It feeds on smart life and becomes smarter in the process of doing so. The flood is unique. It uses its own power to deal with them.

The flood occupied the entire planet. In a library-like structure, the Trailer Warrior studied a form of infection.

Cortana: They are... the first movers.

The forerunner activates their battleships and puts them into orbit.

Cortana: The first mover is a smart, highly intelligent, noble person. They are brave enough to face their opponents in peace with their faith in justice. They tried to disinfect it.

The Forerunner fleet gathered forces on the flood-affected ships. On the surface, the larger, more powerful sentry fleet is activated.

Cortana: I can only think of some of them. Fill the gap.

Sentinel use their advanced weapons to destroy flood biomass. Ships in orbit use their cluster weapons to destroy flooded ships. The scene returned to the ground where the Forerunner infantry troop entered the flood. Using advanced hand-held beam weapons, soldiers destroyed several buildings before being attacked by infected forms and flood biomass. At first, the first movers responded, but in the end, they were overwhelmed.

Cortana: But this is an impossible battle. Failure to achieve is inevitable, and the first mover decides to destroy everything.

Floods form biomass on all objects, slowly accumulating and slowly reaching critical mass. The flood eventually formed a grave.

Cortana: The irony is that they do this to protect their lives. Create an unborn future for you and know that you can't survive.

The flood-controlled Forerunner vessel was lifted off to allow it to spread through the Milky Way.

Cortana: They desperately tried to make sure they were the last victims, and they created a secret weapon of terrible power.

The scene was moved outside the infected galaxy, the farthest outpost to Forerunner: the Ark. Around the ark, the forerunners made their last weapon, seven Halo rings, and moved through the Ark portal.

Cortana: It is called 'Halo'. A series of weapons are scattered throughout the Milky Way. Its impact will spread throughout the known space. Destroy the flood. Every thoughtful creature in the galaxy.

The ring appears on the tracks around Eayn, Doisac, Sanghelios and Earth. The emergence of aura in the sky has sparked interest in the native species of all these planets. Forerunner Keyship landed on the Ark Portal's Earth's end point and was watched by humans.

Cortana: You see, the floods live with perceptive species. The device will destroy the infection and its food supply. The other thousand plans have failed after trying. This is the last resort. Halo.

Forerunners activates the Halo ring, which pulses through the stars. The flood was destroyed along with other species in the Milky Way. Non-organic creatures were not harmed, leaving Forerunner's sentry fleet unharmed.

Cortana: Finally, it is over in an instant. Every intelligent life form left in the galaxy has been eliminated.

The Halo Ring's pulse lingered for a while, then the ring was dormant and undisturbed for the next 100,000 years.

Cortana: But winning from the ashes of obvious defeat: victory.

You can see the Forerunner Keyship. Above it, various panels display human figures.

Cortana: Forerunners has cataloged the Halo effect, storing and collecting demographic samples. DNA, embryos, and even living specimens. In order to refill. Restore the galaxy.

Sentinel is considered to manage countless samples. I saw that five keys were lifted and I was ready to re-implant the Milky Way with my life.

Cortana: Once the galaxy is cleared of floods and threatened to disinfect, they repopulate the world. Rebuild what they dismantled and replant their lives.

Keychains land in various worlds. Sentinel uses DNA samples to regenerate species. Unggoy returns to Balaho, Sangheili returns to Sanghelios, and of course humans to Earth.

Cortana: But the Forerunners themselves have disappeared forever. This kind of destruction, this war is the gift they gave you and their sacrifice. They let you recycle your world and rebuild it with your own hands. By sacrificing yourself. eternal.

See a forerunner is blocking its armor.

Cortana: Life seems to have finally found peace.


	2. Origin of Me 2

The scene returns to Earth again. Everything is calm and there are no signs of flooding.

Cortana: Peace settled in the Milky Way. But this will be a short peace.

You can see the Nazca line.

Cortana: The great sacrifice is futile. The end of a war did not mark the end of all wars.

From the initial stages of the war to the ancient Egyptians, the Romans and the Greeks, all civilizations could be seen.

Cortana: The irony is that the essence of war always reveals the true nature of the fighters. From their first days, humans began to fight. War after the war. It swarmed on the earth and could not see any ending. In the process of craving blood, you accidentally discovered the seeds of redemption.

See new warriors with spears and shields: Spartans wear Greek armor. One uses a spear, and his opponent uses a shield decorated with birds.

Cortana: A big hope.

A new scene depicts the discovery of penicillin.

Cortana: But you also found something else: the seeds of destruction.

The scene was transferred to another laboratory where scientists made the first batch of explosives, then the Nazi V2 rocket, and finally the atomic bomb.

Cortana: Sacrifice a lot. Human beings are caught in terrible conflicts, meaningless bloodshed, leaving the land with scars forever.

The scene was transferred to the atomic bombs that landed in Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the subsequent nuclear explosion.

Cortana: But in the end, you look up from the blood, from the dirt, from the dying to the stars.

Another scene depicts two soldiers looking up at the sky, followed by satellites, the Saturn V rocket and the space shuttle, and finally the modern International Space Station.

Cortana: You didn't give up, look forward to, and seek new horizons. And look for a new space to grow and prosper.

The scene has changed, showing an astronaut looking down at the Earth from the track.

Cortana: The first time humanity has united and shared a vision. A common goal.

The site was again transferred, showing the UN conference, the predecessor of the UN Security Council, attended by Tobias Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa, who launched the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, allowing Faster-Than-Light to travel. They were applauded by the United Nations.

Cortana: You realize that this once great planet is too small for you. There are too many souls and too few worlds.

Newly built ships with sliding space venture into the world of unknown worlds. The commander of a ship observes another existing sliding space. UNSC was born.

Cortana: So you are looking for other worlds. In the world you can get rid of the addiction to destruction.

The scene changes again. On the orbit of Jupiter, the Phoenix colonial ship is assembling. The University of Phoenix settled in the idyllic colonial world of Arcadia, and the world was soon built.

Cortana: But the world you discover is never enough. Never enough to meet the ancient instinct. Speed and distance do not separate you from nature.

The scene became a UEG colony that was bombed by the uprising. The UN Security Council deployed marines, tanks and planes to fight the rebels. Humans are once again forced to wage war.

Cortana: Old resentment, old quarrels reappear. History has begun a terrible repetition, and people once again struggle with people. Just like a virus, no matter how hard you try to suppress it, war always lurks in your heart. It just went out harder. It always comes out.

The scene attacked a structure from the scorpion and the wasp, locked a door to the Marine Corps, and finally the Longjian team bombed a city.

Cortana: Humans always look for the sky into the sky and seek answers. Sometimes you don't like what you find there.

The scene once again became a team of SPARTAN-II super warriors, wearing MJOLNIR, overlooking the huge Forerunner structure.

Cortana: Although the Galaxy has few answers, it is more willing to face you with new problems.

The scene turns into a high vaulted ceiling and then translates into a more recognizable sight: the Senior Parliament Chamber of the Senior Charity. There, the prophet of truth conducted a sermon showing the hologram of the earth.

Cortana: But there has always been a truly unified force in human history. A phone that always unites. The emergence of a common enemy.

The location of the "Covenant" fleet revolves around the installation of the broken remains of 04. The CCS-class battlecruiser activates its sliding space drive and appears in the asteroid field behind the Halcyon-class light cruiser. Halcyon used the cannon to fight the Seraph formation of the cruiser. The scene changed to the glass world of the two covenant destroyers.

Cortana: That enemy is a covenant.

A huge fleet entered the track of the UEG colony.

Cortana: When this new enemy emerges and declares war on humanity, you are finally united under a banner. The weapon you carefully constructed to control your home run instinct is not for yourself, but for a deadly opponent. In the process of pursuing our common goals. The survival of your species.

The UN Security Council deployed 鹈鹕 to resist the imminent covenant attack. The Human Covenant War began. The UN Security Council has been hit hard by the superior technology of the Convention because their world has received attention. Arcadia was occupied by the Covenant, and the UN Security Council is vying for the Scarab tank and the Banshee. The UN Security Council sends its SPARTAN super warriors.

Cortana: Then, as if awakened by the arrival of the Covenant, a more silent, older threat emerged from its slumber.

The phantom crashes into high philanthropy. Floods emerged and quickly overwhelmed the unguarded Covenant army. The snoring was quickly overwhelmed by infected groups, while elites and hunters were fighting floods in the reactor room. Faced with this new threat, the Covenant looks forward to an elite: the arbitrator.

Cortana: The darkness of the past is once again a threat to all life. Humans and covenants have drowned in each other's blood for so long, and if only in the shortest moment, they unite against the terrible enemies they both have.

The scene became a crow's nest, and Lord Hood and Miranda Kes mobilized their power in the speech of truth. Johnson Sheriff Johnson and his Marines and John-117 destroyed the flood. The UN Security Council and the Covenant use their resources to fight the floods.

Cortana: The soul of justice continues to fight, believing they can defeat the darkness.

The United Nations Security Council ships mixed with the separatist battle cruiser to fight infection. The Marines and Masters watched their former enemies fight with them.

Cortana: When they fought together, they stumbled upon peace.

The troops were fighting the flood on the ground. The coalition of the Covenant and the UN Security Council work together to reverse the tide of flooding. See Arbiter and Master Chief side by side.

The scene becomes a variety of images of the Milky Way.

Cortana: This galaxy is very big. Its miracles and beauty are almost unfathomable. But the Milky Way also hides the secrets of darkness, some of which have been dormant from the beginning.

See an ancient forerunner temple. Inside, you can see the form of infection that appears inside the Forerunner helmet.

Cortana: There is a danger of being secret in seeking and knowing. Some things are hidden outside the field of vision. Some mysteries are incomprehensible, and sometimes even what we think we know is untrue.

The owner can be seen in the flood intrusion facility. Gravemind handed him a crystal data ship, the same as the Cortana ship. 343 Guilty Spark then transferred the chieftain to the surface of the Halo Ring above the ark.

Cortana: Some secrets should remain the same. Secrets can seduce your original instinct and lead you into war again. Halos is such a secret.

The scene returned to UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, where Cortana curled up to the fetal position on her pedestal.

Cortana: Chieftain? Can you hear me?

Cortana's avatar rises from the pedestal and grows to the size of humans. When Cortana walks to Chief's cryotube and removes ice from her surface, her avatar changes from blue to red, then kisses the glass.

Cortana: I want to know why humans must continue to fight. I want to know if the soldiers will disappear from this world.

Cortana's avatar began to flash again, indicating her embarrassment. Her eyes flashed the symbol of Forerunner Iris.

Cortana: Never. There will always be warriors. There will always be war.

Cortana's symbol matches the energy that passes through the skin of the Halo ring. The ring broke into pieces and the screen gradually darkened.


End file.
